A Days' Meeting
by drift-away05
Summary: Myra Cruz, a nineteen year old, feels lost in her life. She had walked out of her apartment with one thing set in her mind, but then she met him, Van Fanel of Fanelia. A man who had travelled across worlds to find a woman he had long to be with.
1. A Days' Meeting: Chp I

Ok so I never wrote for Escaflowne story before so...

It's different I think...personally I think Hitomi is a psycho for leaving Van...really? You found your prince...not in a white horse but a white dragon mind you...and you leave and go back to life on Earth. Come ON! Lol

Anyways, I heard it before I really suck at grammar...I haven't found any Beta Readers yet but I thought I want to see if people even go for these kinds of story. Umm...yeah we all don't like mean words but if you _really_ ..._**REALLY **_(I don't know how else to emphasize the word "Really" so I'm just going to type THAT again here: **REALLY**) have to get it out of your chest for a really mean review, then go right ahead...If you want to be random and spill out some recipes, then go write away too!

Otherwise, enjoy!

Summary: Myra Cruz, a nineteen year old, feels lost in her life. She had walked out of her apartment with one thing set in her mind, and then she met him, Van Fanel of Fanelia. A man who had traveled across worlds to find a woman he had long to be with.

* * *

**A Days' Meeting**

Today was just part of one of _those_ days. The rain continually pounded on the cemented streets as the clouds ahead drifts by carrying more rain into city. It has been like this for the past couple of days straight. I sat by my window staring into nothing. Like the clouds up ahead, my mind has been in the shadow, as days seem to come by I feel myself slowly letting go of my life.

Yes.

I _am_ depressed.

It started two weeks ago, like any person, there comes a time in our life that we feel unsure and doubtful of the paths we have taken, but eventually we find our way again and continue on. It's different for me. Seventeen and graduated high school, I never gave much thought to what my "career" in life was going to be. I lived too much in the moment. I told myself too many times, "I'm just going with the flow, wherever this life takes me, I'm just going with the flow." How stupid of a motto was that? Nineteen, soon to be twenty in a few months time, life and destiny paid me a visit while I was at work. Working at a company, where they make you lose your sanity by sitting you down in a poorly illuminated office, sectioned off into cubicles, life crept out of nowhere and bit me in the behind. _You're almost twenty and you have done nothing in your life. Your friends are all in their third year of college and your still in your "second" year of college. You have no direction; you don't even know what degree your pursuing. B.A in Psychology one year, Computer Science degree the next, Arts degree next time...You've completely fallen off the wagon. You don't have a boyfriend; you haven't even hanged out with your friends for like FOREVER!_ It was not fair I thought, I had to work, I had no support, money-wise for my education, I _work_ for my education, and I work hard for it. I was earning money to pay for school that I can hardly focus in school because of it.

Staring out my window again, I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I'm frustrated with my life, I'm frustrated with everything around me, I'm frustrated with _myself_. I can't make up my mind, I feel so _helpless_. But there was nobody there for me. My parents never, and probably would never understand how I feel. My friends as close as we were, kept their distance, I couldn't blame them, no matter how much we say we're good friends with someone, we tend to avoid getting involve in other people's lives, a worldwide knowledge. It's _your_ life, _**not**_ mine.

And I knew it, I always have.

I am alone.

With another sigh, I took a swig at my water bottle and tried to forget all these depressed thoughts that seem to just linger in every corner of my mind. I stood up and put on my black rain jacket and grab my apartment and car keys. Walking towards the doorway, I surveyed my apartment as I went; one main room, a shower room, washroom, living room and finally the kitchen just right off in the corners close to the door. It was a small apartment, o_ne small lonely apartment_, but it was comfortable enough for one person. I put on my boots and with a final look went out the door and lock it. _I need a walk...somewhere...somewhere_. Going down the elevator, my mind decided against taking the car and instead decided on walking.

_Really? You have gone crazy! It's pouring out, you're going to get sick! DUDE! You don't even know where you're going..._

_

* * *

_

He had tried it so many times, and he always ended up disappointed. He stretches his wings again, contemplating if he should do this or just let her go. _Let her go as she had let me go_. It's been a long time since Hitomi contacted him.

_"I promise, even when I grow old, I'll never forget you, I WON'T forget you" Hitomi's body was engulfed in blue light as it slowly carried her up, levitating her off the ground._

"Why?" he croaked in a deep low voice. Even he, himself, could not recognize his voice. Trying his wings again, he spun it wide, as he crouched down on the roof and lifted himself off, his wings fluttering behind him. He carried himself towards the sky, as he has done so many times. He wanted her to come back to him, so he can finally say what he never got to say to her._ I miss you Hitomi, I love you, come back to me!_ Pushing himself more, as if reaching to the mystic moon that held his one dream, he close his eyes and wish with all his heart. It had worked long ago, back into the days of the Gaean war; he was flying with the majestic Escaflowne and he had wished to see her again and the Gods had granted his wish and transported him to her world, he only wish again that the Gods above will grant him of this, to bring her back with him once again to Gaea.

* * *

Merle was irritated and annoyed with the fact that she couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, she was standing on all four as she made a round on her bed, just like any cat trying to find that perfect spot to sleep in. Giving up, she went to her balcony and took a long calming breath. The air was so fresh here in Fanelia, and the stars we're so bright as it twinkles in the sky above. The quietness, and eerie feel of the forest stood contrast to the right part of the kingdom, which is mountains, and sands upon sands. The city that lies before the kingdom almost seem to glow as the street lamps cast an orange glow that mixes with the blue light cast by the two moons. It was a beautiful sight indeed. She turn her eyes upon the sky again and marble at the sight of the stars, the two moons that radiates such brilliant blue that it matches the pillar of blue light that stretches from the ground to the sky above. Yes, it was indeed a sight to see. Yawning again, contempt that maybe she'll fall asleep this time around, she started to walk back into her room, when something clicked in her foggy state of sleep. Looking up to the sky, she saw the last strands of light as it disappeared into the sky. Then and only then, did the situation clicked in her head, with a late but determined shout into the sky above. Merle took a deep breath of air as she shouted into the invisible ears of her King to come back.

_"LORD VAAAAANNNNNNN!"_

_

* * *

_

He snapped his eyes open to only shut it once again as water drifted from above him. Opening his eyes again, he looked up to be met with heavy grey clouds and heavy raindrops. He surveyed his surrounding; hoping to see the familiar place that once greeted him when he first met Hitomi. He soon realized that it was not and disappointment settled in his eyes. _It worked, but where am I exactly?_ His wings were gone and he stood frozen in where he was, discerning the first step he should take. Suddenly a loud horn sounded on his right and he took a step back and stared shocked at machinery he had never seen before. A black moving box, almost like a wagon, with black round metal for its wheels, the horn sounded again. Stepping back into the sidewalk, he crouched low as he made ready to draw his sword that hangs by his side. Before he could draw the sword, the black machinery had sped away and he stood up shakily confused of what just happen. He cringed to himself as it dawned on him that maybe, he shouldn't have come at all in the first place.

He heard footsteps from around the corner and he readied himself once again. The stories were right; the mystic moon was of a cursed world, how did Hitomi live in such a place?

What bounded around the corner was not something he expected. A woman with dark reddish hair stood frozen on the spot as she gaze at him with her brown eyes. He was expecting her to burst or something and change into some wild thing, but she only stood steadily on her spot, her right side pressed against the stony wall of the corner. The rain was growing more and more heavier now, and seeing that she was not a threat, he stood back upright and did a slight bow to her. He glanced back up to her once again and noticed that his bow had snapped her out of her stupor.

"I'm sorry, are you...are you OK?" her soft voice was almost lost to the sound of the rain that continuously pounded the ground floor. He notice that while she did voiced her concern, that her voice sounded void of any emotion but sadness. Still staring at him, he voiced out his own question.

"Do you know where I can find Hitomi Kanzaki?"

* * *

She didn't know what took over her but seeing the confused state of the man, she had impulsively invited the man back to her apartment, the sword that hangs at his side not going amiss by her. _He has a sword! A SWORD! You know what he's going to use that sword for? Hmm? Use it to kill you WHILE you sleep you dumb ass!_ At her own inner argument, she cracked up a smile and grabbed more towels. Making her way back to the living room, she found the man still staring at her laptop in the living room, his eyes following the wisp like smoke that changes color as it slowly moves around the screen. _Maybe I should just shut it off, I never found anyone so, tense and concentrated on my screen saver before._

He was too tense, she could see that, as his shoulder was drawn back and she could see from the side that his jaw was set. Not wanting to have anything broken, or wet for that matter, she walked right in front of him and handed him two towels. She also handed him a shirt as the red one that he was wearing had two long rips on each side of his shoulder, and also handed him a pair of black jogging pants. It was an awkward moment for her; he was sitting down on her leather couch staring at the computer that was settled on her foldable table, while she stood in front staring down at him. Clearing her throat, not wanting her leather couch get any more wet she closed her computer screen and stared at him. Clearing her throat she loudly announced that he come with her. She led him to the washroom and turned on the light for him, shoved him in and quickly turns around and shut the door behind her. Before going back to the living room, she open her cabinet door in the hallway right across from her room and grabbed another towel to clean up the wet mess that is of her leather sofa.

* * *

He changed into the clothes that she had given him, liking the black pants, as it was really comfortable. He settled his wet clothes on the side of what looks like a big white bowl and a hole in the far corner. He was still puzzled how the light works, staring at it made him see black dots. Shaking his head he went out the door, not knowing whether he should touch a switch thing that she had flip when she opened the door for him. Thinking he should leave it, he went back the way they had come. _It's smaller than I thought it would be_. He was puzzled when they had entered the building. The "main lobby" as she had called it was quite spacious but empty and then they had gone through a door into a very small box room. He swore that they had move but was quite confused and dazed. When the door opened, he could see many doors labeled with a number. He could hear noises, coming from each door; fascinated with every little of his surrounding he hadn't noticed that they finally stopped. She grabbed his hand and ushered him to go inside to her "apartment". _Apartment? What is that?_

_

* * *

_

"What is your name?" she asked. She was staring at him, he had suddenly stopped short when he was walking towards her, his face contorted in confusion and his eyes told her that he was truly lost. Seeing that her question went unheard, she cleared her throat and asked again.

"What is your name?"

"I am Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." with his said words; he took a slight bow of the head towards her.

"A...a king? Fanelia?" She stared at him like he was mad, and she couldn't help but let her eyes slip back to the sword that still hangs by side.

He could see that she was eyeing his sword; his hands automatically went to his sword and stayed there as if to protect it from her eyes. He was getting annoyed at her lack of words, her sudden dazed look as if she wasn't in the room anymore, and her annoying stares that seem to bore a hole into him.

"Yes, and what is your name lady?" his voice had slipped into his formal tone, Merle liked to call it the "royal" voice. Commanding, arrogant voice he reserves for the Council's Table. He could see that she had winced at his tone.

Annoyed at his arrogant manner, she looked back at him, her irritation and annoyance clearly on her face. _I'm out trying to help him and he's being such an ass!_ "My name is Myra," she growled out. She almost wished that she wasn't as stupid as she had been inviting him to her apartment and actually just let him be soaked out in the rain in that stupid corner of that stupid street.

_Almost._


	2. A Days' Meeting: Chp II

Hello! I just want to thank **matxiuda** for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

I'm still looking for someone to read over my story lol but I found none so far...so I'm really sorry about my bad grammars and other errors. I'll be re-reading them anyways and keep re-posting the stuff whenever I find something wrong. Sorry again.

About this chapter, it is kinda going slow and I am kinda dragging it out. I have a reason for this...SO bare with me. I really hope this chapter doesn't suck lol.

Anyways, on with the little story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**A Days' Meeting Chp. 2**

The rain had lessened today and I manage to fake a hoarse voice as if I have flu and call in sick for today. For the couple of hours we've been talking, my mind had not fully absorb all the information that the man - - no _Van_ had to share with me. He was from a land called Gaea where _my_ Earth and _my_ Moon hangs in the sky above. He called what I assumed was a car a guymelef and was amazed by my fridge and my coffee maker. _It's either he's from another world...or he's just a loony guy, but he's too handsom—_I stop short when my mind registered what I was about to say out loud inside my head.

He explained that a blue light had transported him from his world to mine so he can find the girl that once saved Gaea, a woman that he's obviously in love with.

"She _saved _Gaea? Well that's something..." my voice carried a skeptical tone and I could see in his face that he was annoyed with this. _Seriously...a fifteen-year-old girl chhh save the world my as—_

"Yes, she saved my world from destroying itself. She played a major role in our war. And she saved my life numerous times."

"And you want _me_ to help _you_ find her? This is a big world you know, it's not that easy to find someone." I look at him, hoping to see that he realize what I am telling him.

"I'm sure that there would only be _one_ Hitomi Kanzaki." I snorted at this and he gave me pointed look that seems to say "Shut up".

"Look mister, do you know anything else, any other information about her beside her name?" At this he looked down at the floor and his face seem to concentrate at something, sifting through his memories for any given information.

"She was fifteen when she went to Gaea, it's been three years since we last contacted each other. She would be eighteen now...maybe nineteen?" he seem to be lost in thought again and continued, "She was in a track team in her high school, she was friends with...with Amano? She –"

I knew the information he was giving me was all useless, it didn't seem to click to him that I was looking for definite information, where was she born, what country she was from, any telephone numbers, an address, a concrete biographical information that would help track her down, not information regarding whether she prefers lilies over to roses, or that she loves pandas more than she loves bears. (Though I realized it is impossible for him to know in-depth details like addresses) Cutting him abruptly seems to earn me another glare from him and I could only stare back at his eyes.

In the 48 hours since I met him, this was the moment that I actually look at him, really look at him whilst he glared at me. I notice that his eyes was a dark garnet color, only its bright color only glinting when the light hits it just right. His ebony colored hair seem to defy gravity as it seem to stick sideways and upwards in some places, some of his bangs falling in front of his face but never covering his eyes. His skin was only so slightly tan, probably due to long exposure to sunlight. _He did say that Fanelia was closely situated by the desert, must have been hot there..._

I shook my head when I notice that he had moved himself closer to the window, and stared out into the city. _Nice move, being caught staring..._ Clearing my throat I went and grab my computer from the table few feet away from me. I never sat in my living room for a straight 48 hours before. Sleep seems to be the last thing in our mind, him being really antsy finding the Hitomi girl. Opening up my computer, in the corner of my eye I notice that he turned himself around and was making his way to the sofa. To be honest I don't even know how to begin to search for this girl but thought that I'd try out the first informative search engine out there.

Google.

Many results of "Hitomi Kanzaki" appeared. Others only highlighted part of the name "Hitomi" and "Kanzaki". I clicked on the first result and was met with a flash of browsers opening up, as a set of advertisements littered my screen. Quickly closing the whole window, I tried again and entered her name. Second site that I click was a YouTube video of a "Hitomi" doing a cover of Amos Lee's "Sweet Pea". A little horrified by her voice, I took a glance at Van hoping that she was not his Hitomi, and I released a sigh of relief when he shook his head. _Some people just can't sing._ We continued on like this, me clicking on every result, sometimes it only showed a blog and random sites. Scrolling down even more, I noticed a "Hitomi Kanzaki" profile in Facebook, hoping to turn a better luck, clicked on it and zoom on the little picture of the woman. Before I could turn my head and see if it's the Hitomi, I almost shivered as his voice rang clear close to my ears, making me jump a little. _Don't look! Don't Look! _ I forced myself to stay focus on the screen as I feel the heat rise to my face. _Geezbus..._

_

* * *

_

She was too jumpy, too quiet and has quite a rude manner of staring at him. She was getting on his nerves and he couldn't help but scowl at her. He's starting to think that perhaps he should leave and find Hitomi himself, if he thinks of her hard enough, the pendant would lead him to her. _But it's not working, I can't even get the pendant in my mind..._When he was standing on that street, he tried finding her using the pendant, he could easily use the trick that Hitomi taught him but since he had entered the Mystic Moon, he found it hard to even call upon that gift and all he could see in his mind's eye is the pendant hanging limply, not even swinging as it usually does.

Getting back to the present moment, he stared at the device that the redheaded girl was concentrated on, called a "computer". He had seen such a device before but could not place where, _Probably at the Zaibach ships..._

Glancing back at the girl beside him, he was thankful that she was helping him; though it's unlikely he'll ever say that out loud.

* * *

Lying on my couch, I stared out my window. The moon was eerily bright today and the clouds had finally cleared out, the moon casting lights and shadows across my living room. After searching Google, I tried my luck with Facebook. At first, no results had shown for a "Hitomi Kanzaki" but had at least 500 page results for a "Kanzaki". By afternoon, only going thru 40 pages of the results, I was dead tired and I could see that he was also but was too stubborn to admit it. I couldn't help but smile at the part where I had heat up some left over soup for us both. He looked like squirrel, who after shoveling food to his face realize that the soup was actually spoiled. _To be fair again I didn't know it was bad already...I haven't cooked for myself for such a long time..._ Smiling at the thought, I focus my eyes on the moon again. It was around 3:30 P.M when I finally convinced him to at least have some rest, and ushered him to my room, a King shouldn't be sleeping on a couch...or my bed for that matter but it was the best I could do. Looking at the clock, it reads 9:30 P.M and frustration crept into me, I want to sleep but all the thoughts that runs through my head prevents me from resting,

Thinking over the days again, I couldn't help but be amazed by how much craziness the last two days has been. In all of my imagination, I never thought it possible that me, _me_, ended up to be the one helping out a King to find some girl that left Gaea._ No, she left Gaea to leave HIM..._

With the whole universe being big, I guess it is possible that there could be another world out there separated million light years away. But with the information that the moon and earth hangs high in Van's sky, it rules out the whole "its million of light years away" but more likely just a little farther away than the moon itself, maybe as far as Mars?

Giving a sigh, I tried to think of how exactly I'm going to leave him tomorrow. I can't keep calling in sick for work (I'm broke as is and missing work is not really helping), and the last thing I wanted to do was leave him alone in my apartment. I might go for the whole "he's from another world" deal but I don't trust him being by himself. _He might set the place on fire...he could steal all my stuff...EAT ALL MY FOOD!_ At the last thought, I mentally slap myself, I just invited a guy claiming he's from another word that carries around a sword and could easily kill me right now and I'm worried about food. _LAME, it's not like you have food anyways._

Getting off the couch, dragging the blankets with me, I went to the kitchen and turn on the light. I grab my phone and dialed up an old friend's number, hoping maybe I could dump Van into her hands for 8 hours, at the least.

"Hey Jaleyn, are you busy right now? It's Myra." _Of course she'll know it's me dumb ass, your ID would show up in her display._

"Gees, what is this, your too formal" an annoyed voice rang clearly from the other line. Silence seems to pass by and a chuckle can be heard from her line.

"You know, I haven't talked to you forever, you haven't answered my calls lately, don't tell me. You've been "really" busy lately?" I couldn't help but wince at the last statement, it's true I have been avoiding her phone calls; I was too into myself for quite awhile.

"I'm sorry..." a whimper almost escape my lips but forced it down as I took a deep breath. I want to cry right there and then and just tell her of all my stupid pathetic troubles, and just have someone comfort me...someone to just say how much I matter to them. Isn't that what best friends are for? Someone to share your troubles with?

"Myra...are you there? I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to be so rude! Are you okay?" her voice genuinely concern and worried.

"I'm fine," I blurted out, I don't want her to be worried. "I am...I was wandering...umm...you see..."

A couple more unsure moments pass when she finally cut me off.

"With all the "ummm" and long silence and pauses, you sound like a bathroom faucet that just spits and sputters...just spit it out already." Her annoyed voice ringing clearly to my end. I could already imagine her tapping her foot as she waits for me.

"Err, hey I was wandering if your free tomorrow...the whole day, I need your help on something."

"Help on what?" she asked.

"Just something, an emergency more like..." I really hope she didn't notice that I'm trying to avoid specifics.

"Okay...what is it?" she pressed on, a suspicious tone slowly creeping into her voice.

"Well are you free tomorrow and are you going to help me out?" I press back at her, making her agree first before she could back out. I really am a bad friend for doing this.

"Orders me much?" a sigh can be heard as she finally gave up, "fine, I'll help you out tomorrow, it's my day off tomorrow so it's good. Now, tell me what you need help on?"

Deciding against telling her exactly what I needed help on, I blurted out a semi-truth reason. "Err, I have a boy problem and I really need to see you personally and all that, can you like come by tomorrow maybe? Say around...nine?"

"OHHH, a BOY problem, I like I like, finally FINALLY!" with all the yelling and shouting on the other side, another voice joins in the background, I barely could make out the voice but knew it was her boyfriend Mark. I could faintly make out "finally she has a BOY problem" and "thought she's a lesbian", a remark that I could only assumed was Mark.

Annoyed at them both, I practically barked at the phone, "JAY! Focus you!" I lowered my voice immediately as I realized that I have another person in the apartment. _Err My, turn the volume down a little, don't wake him or he'll have you go through those Facebook results!_

Marks' voice greeted me from the other line, his rough voice laced with a teasing tone, "Heeeeyy Myra, congrats on your _boy_ problem!" Jay's laughter sounded right beside him. No, I do not like their teasing tone, they make it sound like I never had a boy...friend.

_You don't._

_I DO too...I have a lot of friends...whose boys and stuff, my boy..friends._

_A snort seems to sound from the inner me._

Not believing that I'm actually bantering inside my head, I'm starting to rethink that maybe calling her about this was not a very good idea, as I get more annoyed and frustrated as their laughter and snorting seem to ring on.

"Okay, you guys I get it, I never had a boyfriend! SHUT UP...your not making me feel any better here!"

Laughter eventually died down at the other end, as Jay's voice sounded more calm and normal once more.

"Okay, I'm really sorry, god I miss you. It's been so long, we better hit up the mall tomorrow and get some of those Koryo stuff we always eat!"

I could only say yes and make myself sound more enthusiastic as I realized that I'm such a bad friend for doing this. There are other people that I could call but I know that it's only her that would be able to understand and maybe even believe the guy. Her and I both has the "weird" personality you can say and that's why we're best friends. I only hope that having a guy supposedly from another planet count as one of the "weird" things easily accepted.

_No, not a chance...Oh...My...God...she's going to kill me._

A laugh resonated from me as we said our goodbyes and hanged up the phone, yes she'll be mad but she'll understand eventually. I'll be paying hell for this, I continued to smile and laugh as I imagine how she'll react to him tomorrow, it'll be a sight to see and I know she's going to like him, he's a sight different from any men here on Earth. Very different...in a good way. His dark ebony hair is like none other in my world. His voice is soft and gentle that can easily drag you into a trance, but in the next minute be hard and powerful that commands you to do something without question. I noticed that he was very light on his feet as I could barely hear him walk around the apartment, knowing that he fights I could only imagine how he must be a good swordsman, a man quick in his feet. Since I first met him, he hadn't really grace me exactly with a smile, but I notice that it occasionally slip into his face whenever he gets lost in thought and thinks that I wasn't looking. And those big garnet eyes of his easily depicts his every emotion, it seems to be the only way to read exactly what he is thinking or feeling. His eyes shows wisdom and it shows power but most of all, I've notice that one emotion seems to overrule the others, an emotion that only exists on people that experience that ONE thing.

Love.

_Love for a girl that he longs to be with. Love for someone that left him. A great love that I know that I would never experience. _

_Love in today's society barely exists. It's all about sex, marriage and then months later its divorce and finding out how much is your half._

_But what exactly does this girl have? What is it about her that still pulls him in after such long absence?_

I let out a sigh as another of my own emotion crept up to me.

_Yes._

I really, really _really_ envy this Hitomi Kanzaki.


	3. A Days' Meeting: NOTE

**HEADS UP!**

Hello guys! (Whoever might stumble upon this note...) Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story, there's no way that I could.

I'm sorry I haven't posted up the third chapter for almost two weeks or so now, I'm busy with summer school but I'm done school next week, so keep your heads up on that.

I wanted to let y'all know that I didn't just stop this story. No, but yes, I started the third chapter, I couldn't really finish it since I'm really focus on school, (any students out there in summer school, y'all know what I'm talking about! 3 months worth of work compress to 3 weeks...not fun I tell you!)

Anyways, thank you to all whose reading this story of mine, and also a special shout out to matxiuda for the comments (Thank you!) I hope everyone has a good weekend.

Good luck to anyone in school with exams coming up!

**_Peace_**

_drift-away05_


End file.
